Tissue Culture Hybridoma Core (TCHC) Tissue Culture and Monoclonal Antibodies are central tools in cancer research. The Tissue Culture/Hybridoma Core (TCHC) provides a variety of services to HCCC members in a cost efficient setting including 1) Production of hybridoma cell lines 2) Production, quantification, and isotyping of antibodies 3) Mycoplasma screening. The TCHC also stores clones for future use by the investigator 4) Providing a ready and low cost source of a wide variety of discounted tissue culture media (15 common media) and other reagents including various sera, media supplements, growth factors, transfection reagents and antibiotics 5) A "store-front" operation that provides restriction enzymes and a broad variety of biomedical research products to investigators in small quantities at <commercial prices This facility is used by more than 80% of HCCC researchers, and surveys confirm it is highly valued by HCCC members.